


Hafuichi Kingdom

by Maya_BeingCreative



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_BeingCreative/pseuds/Maya_BeingCreative
Summary: In a world where there are knights that protects the land from evil beings; Kings/ Emperors are being loved by the people that support the royal family with great respect and loyalty, and also there are those who hate and waits for them to fall and be a disgrace. Even so, the Royal Family are there to solve and protect their people. But as years passed by, they get free from evil beings such as goblins, monsters, dragons, and other evil life forms. What will be the next move of the Royal Family?The great kingdom of Hafuichi wherein there are different cities of knights that supported the kingdom. As evil beings are officially over and peaceful days occurred. King Haruichi started games and royal battles wherein Knights will showcase their power and ability to the kingdom and its people. Games and Royal Battles aren't just what the King does. He's putting his best Knights to expeditions for the kingdom to expand its property and for other things that are helpful for the people.And here comes a small man that's aspiring to be a knight. Hinata Shoyo.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting addicted to the Emperor and Empress. teehee
> 
> One of my favorite ships in Haikyuu!! 
> 
> Please enjoy~

* * *

In a world where there are knights that protects the land from evil beings; Kings/ Emperors are being loved by the people that support the royal family with great respect and loyalty, and also there are those who hate and waits for them to fall and be a disgrace. Even so, the Royal Family are there to solve and protect their people. But as years passed by, they get free from evil beings such as goblins, monsters, dragons, and other evil life forms. What will be the next move of the Royal Family?

The great kingdom of Hafuichi wherein there are different cities of knights that supported the kingdom. As evil beings are officially over and peaceful days occurred. King Haruichi started games and royal battles wherein Knights will showcase their power and ability to the kingdom and its people. Games and Royal Battles aren't just what the King does. He's putting his best Knights to expeditions for the kingdom to expand its property and for other things that are helpful for the people.

And here comes a small man that's aspiring to be a knight. Hinata Shoyo.

"Sho~ Sho~ Let's play!!" Natsu starts to pull his blanket and keeps on bugging the sleeping Shoyo.

"Natsu! Don't bug your brother!" Shouted by the mother of the two.

"But! Sho will go to the City of Karasuno, right? I won't see Sho for months... I just want to play with Sho..." Natsu answers almost crying for the fact that his only brother is leaving them to work in the City of Karasuno.

Shoyo pulls Natsu all of a sudden and tickles his lovely sister. The crack voice of Natsu was changed to giggles.

"Sho!! S-sto-- HAHAHAHA" Shoyo stops and hugs his sister.

"Natsu, I won't be going far so I'll visit you and mom! Or you can visit me rather!! Then we will play and I'll even let you meet my friends!" Shoyo said while stroking the back of her sister. Natsu the look up to him and smiles

"Really?? Then can we buy food as well? With mom?" Natsu asks excitedly.

"Of course!" Shoyo answers. Hearing what her two children talk about made the mother cry and hug the both of them thanking the heavens that she has two loving children. The two hugs their mother back and slowly the three of them cry.

~*~

"Shoyo, write us letters okay? If you have time though. And please eat a lot and be careful. Take care of your body and don't catch any cold. Uhm... please be safe. I love you son." His mom reminded him again for the uhh time. Shoyo smiles and kisses his mom's cheeks. He then lowers to his knees to hug and kiss Natsu, who kept on crying nonstop.

He carried Natsu and hug her tight giving her lots of kisses and pass her to his mom. The three hug one last time before Shoyo stepped towards the wagon with his bag.

"Thank you, Gramps!" Shoyo said to their good neighbor that offered to escort Shoyo to the city as they live under the mountain.

"Oh, there it is, Sho! Ask that man in uniform about your ticket. Remember to show the right side. Okay?" Gramps said and pats the head of the young boy. The young boy bids goodbye and walks toward the man in the uniform.

"Sir, May I ask what carriage or wagon is this ticket?" Shoyo asks and shows his ticket to the officer.

"Oh! There that carriage. Show the man with the same uniform your ticket and you can get on it." the officer answered.

"Thank you, Sir," Shoyo said and started to walk towards the carriage the other officer points. He then gave his ticket and entered the carriage.

After a while, the carriage starts to move. He was with the other people hoping to find work in the place they will go to.

~*~

"Hey, we're here." A young man that sits across him pokes him to tell him they are already at the destination. Both of them gets off the carriage and was surprised to see a House of White and Purple. Shiratorizawa... City..? Eh?

The two young boys look at each other. The two of them were supposed to be going to the City of Karasuno not the City of Shiratorizawa.

"Did we got to the right carriage?" The young boy named Izumi asked the orange locks.

"The good sir points this carriage..." Shoyo answered.

"Oh are the two of you going to the City of Karasuno?" A lady in her mid-20s asked. The two nodded in unison.

"Oh, Well the thing is... all of the people in the carriage were also going to the Karasuno but then, the coachmen forgot it. Now that we're here it seems like that the other carriage went to the Karasuno thus unexpected changes. They say it will take some time for us to be transferred. So for the meantime, we will be staying here..." The lady explains and smiles sadly. The lady was supposed to meet her friend for a long time in the City of Karasuno but as the unexpected things happened. She must find a work in the city while waiting for the approval of another set of carriage to the Karasuno.

"Uhm Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm really sorry for what happened but we already forwarded the message to the Lord of the City. As of now, we'll just wait for a month or two for their approval. For now, it is such a good timing as the House of the Tanji are looking for servants and maids. Please for the ones who are willing to work for 2-3 months come forward and we will lead you to the House. For the others, there are merchants and store owners who will be offering some works with good lodging just for 2 months. Please approach them. Again, I'm really sorry for what happened. We will be doing our best to support you in the meantime." The coachmen announces.

'two months... I need to get a job for me to be able to send a letter to my mom and some other stuff.' Shoyo who is in the corner was approached by Izumi.

"Hey, Shoyo right? Where are you going to..?" Izumi asks

"Oh yes. An you're Izumi, right? I think I might enter the House of Tanji. Since it's nearer and the news might be easier to get from there. You know the coachmen said that they will wait for the approval of the Lord of the City which is the House of Tanji, right?" Shoyo answers.

"Yes. And you do have a point. Then I shall go this as well. It will be easier to get some info with the two of us right?" Shoyo nodded and the two of them went to the coachmen.

Sadly, Izumi got rejected but had a work to a store just right outside the House of Tanji. Shoyo then tells Izumi he will tell him immediately if he heard some news about their transfer. In which, Izumi agrees immediately.

~*~

"Uhm, sir... I'm a male... a man.. why am I a maid..?" Shoyo asks an older servant. The servant look at him and gave an 'Oh' expression.

"I'm really sorry. I know that but you really don't need to wear the undergarments of the maid. But I beg of you to take this... If I send the young lord another Female Maid I might get fired! Please... I don't know what happened to the other Female maids as the butler kept on saying that it is confidential. I beg of you please. You have the look of a young lady but as I keep on looking at you I can tell you're a man. I'm not downgrading you. But please..." The older servant now looked so stressed.

Shoyo who takes pity on the older servant agrees. But deep inside he got scared as he heard some talks outside that the young man he will be serving is a monster. He easily gets angry thus the maids keep on resigning. They even stated that the young man has a power of ten demons that when he slaps you. You'll fly away or it will be your end. Shoyo who always hears stories of Knights and their power made him afraid of the young man he'll be serving.

Shoyo changes to a maid uniform that consists of white and purple color that represents the color of the city. It is a dress that reaches above his ankle for him to easily walk as it isn't what he supposed to be wearing. He's also wearing shoes without heels, unlike what other maids are wearing to make it easier for him. It may be a crime for doing so, but it will just for 2 months so the butler allowed. As he knew that looking for another maid that won't be doing what previous maids made are hard to find. So while they are looking for another maid they asked Shoyo for it.

~*~

Shoyo knocks before entering the room of the man he'll be serving. They said that the young man was one of the best knights of the Hafuichi Kingdom, upon hearing them the fear was changed to admiration instantly. 

He heard a 'come in' from inside making him enter the room with some snacks at hand. The butler had said that he doesn't need to introduce himself for the lord as he is the 25th maid of the said young lord. 'Just what do he does to those maids making them resign...?" Fear once again eats the orangette. As he enters the room he saw the young lord at his desk doing some paperworks. 'Hmm... paperworks..? I didn't know knights should do those. Are they tests..? I hope not.' He brought the snacks and tea at the side of his desk and places himself on one side of the room. The butler told him that he should stay for a while at the young lord's side in case something happened or he needs to order him something.

The young lord looked at him as he sensed that its not the servant that brings him snacks for a while. 'Ohh, so they found a new maid again. I hope this maid does not do something unusual or bold like the previous ones.'

Shoyo observes one of the bests knight that is sitting at the desk. He have broad shoulders, Thick eyebrows and fine jaw. A real man. He then looked at himself and somewhat compare. 'I don't have broad shoulders instead a shoulders like a lady, I don't have a thick eyebrows, but I do have long lashes. Can that be a substitute..? I don't have a fine jaw but a round face similar to my sister. But the good servant this morning told me I do have a face of young male. I am still a man afterall.' After proving to himself he is a great man, he smiled to himself. The young lord that was observing him for a while was surprised to see him smile.

_*thump*_

_*thump*_

The young lord felt weird and slowly tap his heart. Upon seeing the scene, the maid looked at him worriedly. 

"Uhm... Sir, Are you okay..?" The maid asked him nervously. He have a face of panic, nervous, and fear.

The young lord nods and looks away at the maid. What was that sound...?

*bang* All of a sudden the door opens wide, Shoyo who is quite near the door squeak. The young lord looks at him with amusement and look at the person who opened the door.

"Toshi!! Let's go ou-- t..?" Tendou, a friend of the young lord enters the room. He was surprised to see the maid with orange hair. Its unusual hair color for the city.

"Tendou, What are you doing here..?" As the young lord addressed the man who entered easily. Shoyo immediately bows his head and took a step back.

"Oh, Toshi.. You have a new maid! And it's a cute one." Shoyo flinch when he heard the compliment. 'Cute..? Those are the compliments given to a girl...'

"Uhm.. I think so, but what are you doing here?" Wakatoshi, the young lord repeated. 'I think so..?' Shoyo inwardly clicked his tongue. Rude people.

The two talked about going to the Lord to ask about who are the new recruits and when will the be the training for the Royal Battle that will happen for about 8-10 months. Then they decided to walk around the House of Tanji and as well as going outside the House to buy something. Shoyo, who offered them a tea had a sour expressions since the entrance of Tendou. Wakatoshi who observes him while talking to Tendou notices it, making him feel weird feelings again. He then decided to go out of the room to talk to Tendou about the 'Thump' he felt earlier.

Soon, the two of them got out leaving Shoyo inside.

"Cute? What am I a dog? A little girl?" Shoyo who kept the words and emotions up exploded. He continously clicking his tongue out of anger.

Wakatoshi walks back again to this office to get some letter for the Lord Tanji that he received from a servant earlier. It seems that the letter fell from the butler's hand this morning. Upon entering the room, he heard the mad maid. Suddenly the maid turned her back and was surprised to see the Young lord.

"Fuck..." Shoyo whispers to himself. 

_~ to be continue..._


	2. So Long...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did well in this chapter~ 
> 
> I apologize for the late update while creating this chapter. The new semester started so I need to focus on them.   
> I'll try to update again by this week or next week. 
> 
> Thank you for taking your sweet time reading this!!

* * *

Wakatoshi walks back again to this office to get some letter addressed to Lord Tanji that he received from a servant earlier. It seems that the letter fell from the butler's hand this morning. Upon entering the room, he heard a mad maid talking to no one. Suddenly, the maid turned her back and was surprised to see the young lord.

"Fuck..." Shoyo whispers to himself. He lowered his head as fear eats him, 'Am I dead? Oh no... it's just my first day... Did he hear it? Does he have great ears?' As lots of scenarios of him getting kicked out of the house his heart jumped out of his rib cage when he heard the door closes. He immediately looks up and saw that the young lord was already gone.

"I think my lifespan just shorten..." Shoyo says to himself. He immediately cleans the tea and left the room.

~*~

As they walk towards the office of Lord Tanji, they met his secretary, Takaaki. He immediately bowed as he spotted the young lord. The two of them also bowed and went to him directly to give the letter.

"Is Lord Tanji, inside?" Asked Wakatoshi.

"No, Young lord. He went to the palace, it seems that the Emperor Haruichi held a sudden meeting about the upcoming Royal Battle." answered the secretary. Wakatoshi just nodded his head.

"Then please, tell the Lord that it seems that the letter needed to be signed right away." He said while looking at the letter he handed and added;

"And we'll go out to check some stuffs, in case the Lord will look for me," Wakatoshi said before bowing his head and headed towards the Hall that leads outside. Tendo did the same and immediately followed his friend.

"Are you curious about the sudden meeting?" Asked Tendo while reading the expression of his friend. Wakatoshi looked at him and;

"No, rather I want to ask you something that happened to me earlier." Tendo was surprised by what his friend wants to ask.

"Hmm... What's that about?" Asked while trying to guess inside his head. _'Did something happened?'_

Wakatoshi stopped as he noticed that they're in front of the famous restaurant in the City of Shiratorizawa. He then looked at his friend, Tendo. Who looked back at him as if on cue enters the restaurant. 'Is the topic sensitive? Or he just want to eat? Oh, whatever I'm hungry either way.'

They sit at the corner part of the 2nd floor in which there are just a few nobles eating, a perfect spot for Wakatoshi. Before asking Wakatoshi about the thing he wants to talk about, they ordered first so that the talk won't be interrupted. After a while, their food was served and it seems that the young lord is ready to tell his friend about his worry.

"What is it about?" Asked Tendo who started to savor his food and look at his friend.

"I think I'm ill?" answered Wakatoshi. It made him squint his eyes and raise an eyebrow for the crap he told him. Him? ill? Just this morning in their practice he sweetly defeated them all in the sparring. Is he kidding?

"Hmm? Ill? How so?" Tendo tries to make Wakatoshi explain furthermore.

"This afternoon my heart made a weird sound, it's like: thump. Shall I ask for a doctor? I'm taking care of myself properly, so it's a surprise to have a heart failure all of a sudden." Tendo who was chewing almost spit up his food. He looked at his friend with a smirk.

"When did this happen again? Afternoon? When we were greeted by a maid downstairs or when we met Takaaki?" Tendo who was chewing just a while ago focused on the person in front. While reading Wakatoshi's expression, he tries to figure out who's the one that made his friend experience a lovely feeling all of a sudden. Wakatoshi looked up at him from his plate and answered.

"The time when I went back to get the letter from my office." Tendou was caught off guard and recall if there's someone inside his office other than his books and armor. 'Oh! the cutie.'

"When this Thump in your heart made a noise what did you think or felt?" Tendou's getting excited to know what kind of expression or feeling does a powerful, straight-faced, and serious captain has.

"Felt... uhh.. weird. Why? Do you also think I have heart disease?" Wakatoshi asks. Tendou shrugs and continues to eat, 'uh that's not what I'm expecting. But I shall watch this to unfold.'

"You don't have any disease and even if you go to a doctor I don't think it is that serious. You should just stay closer to that object..? oh no that person." Tendou smirks after seeing the tilted head of his friend. 'Oh my Wakatoshi-Kun, You're such a dork and innocent fellow'. Wakatoshi nods thinking it might a good idea since it's new to him.

~*~

'I think the young lord forgot the thing I said before. Heh' Shoyo smiled to himself while carrying the clothes that the butler told him to bring to the young lord's room. It's been a week after the incident with the carriages and with the work that was given to him, he was able to save some money to be able to write for his little sister and mother. As he reached the room of the young lord, he heard him said 'Come in.'

As he entered the room, he saw the young lord in his robe. Surprised and Amazement was visible in his expression as he looks at his shoulder downwards, as he analyzes the body of a knight. The Young lord saw him that made him chuckle. It is the first time he saw someone look at him as if he's a limited edition sword. Before, the maids will look at him as if he's a God and a food that needs to be tasted no matter what. That made them act like a madman or lunatic. Making each and one of those maids get fired(even though most of those maids are from high nobles), their names weren't mentioned as they pleaded and for their house name not to be tainted.

'Is she going to attack me as well?' Wakatoshi asked himself. He wasn't able to kill or hurt those ladies as the butler or someone comes in right away. 'They're lucky that someone was able to stop me to hurt them and if it's not about the persistency of Lord Tanji I won't accept those maids in the first place. Tsk.' Wakatoshi added. He looked again at the little orange head expression, somewhat he does not find the expression irritating nor a form of lust. It is pure admiration.

"Done checking?" Wakatoshi asked chuckling, Shoyo was taken aback and blink a few times before turning his head away with a blush.

'Argh!!! I looked stupid!! I acted as if a kid in a store!!!' Shoyo coughs

"Where shall I put these, my lord?" Shoyo asked without looking at him. Wakatoshi chuckles as he find his expression cute. He pointed it to a side and waited for the maid to go out after leaving it.

After Shoyo carefully puts the clothes to the side he immediately went out of the room to scold himself. But it seems before he even closes the door, his mouth didn't able to stop.

"You stupid! why did you look at him like that??? Stupid Shoyo!!" Shoyo scolds himself and ran away.

Wakatoshi who saw the entire scene up until him yelling to himself made him smile. After the door closes, that only made him feel weird. 'What's this feeling?"

"Shoyo... What a unique name for a girl." Wakatoshi said before dressing himself.

~*~

It's only 3 in the morning when Shoyo woke up. The young lord always wakes up by five for his morning training with the other knights. Since they want to win the upcoming Royal Battle.

As the young lord isn't gonna wake up for 2 hours. Shoyo decided to run for few laps, a morning jog won't hurt or affect the contract as the person he's serving isn't awake yet. He started to run for few laps and wants to practice swinging swords but there's no available and he didn't able to watch the practice of the new recruits as he works in the young lord's room at their practice time, to ready the bath and clothes as well as to clean the room of his. He cools down after a while and headed for maid's quarters.

***

Shoyo was told to come back and ready his bath by 7 am as it seems the Lord of Tanji changed the training regime of the knights. As Shoyo was only assigned to his young lord, he was asked to stand by near the young lord for further tasks given to him. It made Shoyo's day. It seems the heavens are in favor of him to be given this opportunity. He can finally learn the basics!

Wakatoshi was busy discussing the new training regime given by the lord to the next in rank under him- Tendo, Semi, Yamagata, Ohira, and Soekawa- attentively listening to their captain. It was one of their ways for them to be able to lead the lower knights and new recruits to teach them in detail. After discussing Wakatoshi will check and roam around to check each one of them and correct if there are any errors with their forms. After roaming for a while he went to the table shaded by the trees to check the letters that addressed to him, some of these are: invitations, marriage proposals, and business proposals. While checking it, he gazed at his maid that has sparkles in her eyes. He followed where she's looking and find that she's watching new recruits. It made him annoyed for whatever reason and confused afterward. 

'What's with the sparkles in her eyes? Does she like someone in that group? Or do she likes all of the men in front of her?'

_~to be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did it go? Did I do okie? 
> 
> Thank you again for reading this!! 
> 
> Sending loves~~ Stay Safe everyone!!!


End file.
